New Treaty
by oblivious2theworld
Summary: Well the title basically sums it up. It's a oneshot in Jacob Black's POV. Hope you like it. It was just something I did to get over a writer's block. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or characters.

One Shot

(Jacob's POV)

I walked up to the meeting place, right in between the boundaries. I only had to wait about five minutes before Carlisle and Edward approached me from their side of the forest. I shook Carlisle's hand and nodded at Edward. He returned the acknowledgement and we continued. "So Jacob, why'd you ask us here?" Carlisle said to me.

I looked back and forth between the two of them and blocked out my thoughts. "Well, for the past two weeks or so the Quileute elders have been meeting with the pack. We've agreed that the treaty just isn't working for us." At that they both listened harder, paying full attention now. I kept going. "The elders are starting to realize that not all vampires are dangerous. It took awhile for them to convince the rest of us, but they managed to. Now we're beginning to fix the treaty's boundaries so that only those vampires who are dangerous will be forbidden. Like Victoria and Laurent; they have been proved as a threat to both La Push and Forks. The treaty won't change towards vampires like them." I only had to wait a few seconds before I got an answer.

"But it will change for us?" Edward asked slowly, cautiously. I nodded. "How much?"

"To begin with, just a little. It will be a slow process. At first, you will be allowed to go to the beach, nothing more. After a few months, assuming everything works out well, it will move even further to allow you access to the whole town. Maybe in a year or so, you will be able to change others into vampires without starting a war. Of course you would have to inform us of who and when and why, but that is obvious."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "And thank you. It's about time things changed." I nodded. "I know we all, my whole family, has missed the beach. I appreciate it that you would do this."

"I didn't do it myself, it was the whole pack," I said quietly. Carlisle said nothing; there was nothing _to_ say.

After another ten minutes of awkward silence, Edward asked the question we were all thinking. "So does this mean that, in time, Bella will be changed into a vampire?" I couldn't tell whether he wanted that or not.

I shrugged. "I guess it does, that is, if the pack and elders agree to it." There was a pause and then I continued hesitantly. "How long will you wait before you do change her?"

"I don't know; it's Bella's choice. I'm sure she'll want to spend time with you and the wolves before though. No offense, but it will be in her nature to dislike you, at least in the beginning; I'm sure she'll be able to overcome that dislike, in time. But for now, she'll want to be around you as much as possible while she can, I'm sure." I could tell he was trying to overcome his own dislike for me. He must have read that thought because he smiled apologetically. I shrugged, "_It doesn't matter," _I told him silently. Edward nodded.

In that moment I knew that I would be considered a friend with the vampires from now on. I'm sure Bella would be glad that we were all finally at peace with one another. "Do you want to us to tell Bella, or would you like to?" Edward asked, once again reading my thoughts.

"You can do it; I can always talk to her later."

"Sure. If you want I can drive her down here tomorrow," Edward offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would mean a lot to Bella if she could talk to both of you at the same time," Carlisle said, probably right.

"Alright, I will see you and Bella tomorrow then, I guess," I said, still looking at Edward. He nodded.

"Yeah, we'll come after Bella eats lunch." With that he and Carlisle walked away, and when they reached the edge of the woods they sped away at their normal speed. I slowly started walking back home. Tomorrow would be a long day; hopefully a happy one. I was sure it would be though since Bella wanted to be a vampire so badly. Besides, she has always seemed really upset about my conflict with Edward. Starting tomorrow, we could all be at peace.

When I reached the house, I unlocked the door with my key. My dad was still awake, reading a book in the living room; it was only a little after eleven at night. I knew he would be awake for a while longer. I, however, was very tired, both physically and emotionally.

I opened the door to my room and, after pulling off my shoes, fell onto my bed. Before I could even think about anything, I was asleep. I subconsciously remember my dad coming in and throwing a blanket over me. I didn't need it because of my werewolf temperature, but he did it out of habit. He'd come home more than once to find me asleep like this; me, Embry, and Quil would race all day on our dirt bikes when we were younger and it would exhaust me.

Before my dad left the room he turned off the light and closed the door. When I was fully awake, tomorrow morning, I'd have to remember to thank him.


End file.
